When we fall
by ItisdoneBCAD
Summary: What are Poseidon and Athena's reactions when at the end of Mark of Athena? This is one possibility out of the many. What else will come of something so terrible?
1. Chapter 1

**What are Athena and Poseidon's reactions to Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus? Find out what would come of this and see what blossoms. I don't own anything.**

As Percy and Annabeth fell, they didn't know the gods were watching the whole time. Up on Olympus, it was chaos. Surprisingly though, Poseidon and Athena weren't fighting. They sat next to each other by the hearth in the middle of the throne room and they were the only ones there. Most of the gods didn't care about the two's children, but the ones who did care were doing anything to help.

Athena POV

I heard that Hephaestus was going to help insure the Argo ll gets to the Doors of Death. Aphrodite was trying to calm herself down in her palace. She gave a name for our children. She called it Percabeth. I smiled at that. Poseidon and I were currently talking about our children. We both felt guilty about all they've been through, and both of us are angry at my step-mother Hera for the switch to unite the two camps. Zeus is proud of his son although he too isn't very happy with his wife. I felt for Poseidon. This is his only Demigod child and he still has a full life to live. Although I'm not happy that my daughter to fall in love with him, we have come to terms. I had talked to him one evening, well, before he was 'kidnapped' by Hera.

_I teleported into his cabin. Probably it was midnight, but I didn't care. I was at the main entrance and I saw him move around under his covers. He quickly opened his eyes and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the ground and the point of his sword was under my chin. I knew he had bathed in the Styx so I couldn't do anything, but I also figured Poseidon wouldn't be too happy._

_Suddenly his eyes got big and jumped off of me. "Oh uh, I'm sorry- Lady Athena. I thought you were a monster." He got off me and held out his hand to help me up. I hesitantly took it and got to my feet. "So, not that it's odd for gods and goddesses to visit me, but why are you in my cabin?" He asked me blushing a little. I didn't answer him and instead took his hand and teleported us to Olympus._

_Before he could ask any questions I said, "I wanted to talk to you." I eyed him cautiously. "Do you love her?" He looked confused for a second then he stood up straighter and said, "More than life itself Lady Athena. Annabeth is so amazing, she's beautiful, smart, and so loving. She loves you and even if it doesn't seem like it, she puts so much time and effort when she redesigned Olympus to impress you. I'd be lucky if she loved me half as much as she loves you." Percy finished. After that little speech, I could see that my daughter chose the right one. Even if he was a son of Poseidon. I looked into his sea green eyes and I could tell he was sincere. I let go of a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding in and walked him over to a bench._

_We sat there for a while just talking and I thought that maybe, just maybe I had been wrong. 'Well, that's just proven in my head, I'd never say such a thing aloud.' I thought while I listened to him talk about different things._

That night was the worst and best night of my life. I had accepted Perseus, but I had let my daughter go. She was only sixteen but I might not see her again given as to where they were heading. Then there was Poseidon to consider, he of course wouldn't like it if his son was with my daughter. I was hoping he would soon have a change of heart, but that would mean him and me dismissing all of our arguments of the years before and I wasn't sure if he was willing to do that. I'd have to talk to him.

It has been two days later since we found out about our children and I was heading to the throne room when I bumped into Poseidon.

"Poseidon."

"Athena." Well that went over well.

"Listen Poseidon, could we talk for a little bit?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Sure. This will just take a second." He motioned toward the throne room. I nodded my head and he walked in. I went and sat down on a bench nearby. I waited about five minutes and he came back out. I walked up to him and said, "I'd like to talk to you about our past." I said flatly.

He looked down at me confused and wondering as to what I was getting at. "Oh? And what are you referring to about our past?" He asked.

"Well I got to thinking-"

"No! You, thinking? I would've never guessed!" He said in mock surprise. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What I was saying was I got to thinking about how it was time to put our differences behind us. I want us to move on with all of our grudges gone and start new. I don't want our children to see how we act towards one another and I want to more importantly save them. Even though the laws say not to." I finished. I looked up at him and he was staring off into the distance. He was probably thinking of Perseus. He let out a breath and looked down at me again. His eyes were a little misty and he said, "You have no idea how much I love my son." His voice started cracking a little. "And I'd be happy to make peace with you Athena."

I realized how much I missed my daughter. A lone tear rolled down my cheek and I felt him wipe it away with his thumb. He didn't ask why. He already knew. I guess it was everything catching up with me all at once: The war, the new upcoming war, and Annabeth. Poseidon has a lot of stuff on his shoulders too but he didn't cry. I didn't care at the moment. I started to let go of more and more tears.

He teleported us to the front of my newly finished palace. I let him come in and we sat down at one of the beige colored couches. He wrapped an arm around me and I let my head rest on his shoulder. When I started to cry again, he would hug me and run his hands up and down my back. I settled down after a while and started to get tired. I remember being carried to my bedroom. I didn't know how he knew where it was but I didn't care. He gently laid me down on my bed and kissed my forehead. He whispered, "Goodnight Athena." And kissed my forehead again. I heard the door shut and then it was quiet. I fell asleep soon after with a trace of a smile on my lips. I knew it was going to be okay. Poseidon said so and I'm trying to believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hadn't planned on making more than a few chapters but I changed my mind ****. BTW! I won't be able to work on this anymore until maybe Friday and if not, then sometime next week. The reason being, this week I have to go to camp, and on the weekend, I have a family reunion. I didn't really want to go so I asked my parents if I was adopted, but they just laughed at me. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I don't own anything.**

Poseidon POV (A day later)

I was in my underwater palace talking to a few of my mermen. They were dismissed as soon as Hermes came over to me.

"Hey Poseidon, I've got some news and mail for you." Hermes said as he handed me a pile of envelopes. I sifted through them as he spoke. My head snapped up as soon as I heard my son's name.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked.

"I said that I had talked to the others that were with them and they told us what happened. Well, Nico knew the most about it because he's Death Breath's kid. Nico said that Annabeth was being pulled towards Tartarus and Percy grabbed her just in time." Hermes paused because I was starting to glow. He let me calm down and then continued. "Percy told him to get to the Doors of Death. Nico tried but couldn't talk him into anything else. He said that they'd meet him on the other side."

"Does Percy know that you have to close them on both sides in order for it to be effective?" I asked. I could hear my own heartbeat. "Does anybody else know this besides me?" I asked my voice raising a little. Hermes shook his head and said, "No but I would let the girl's mother know. And if you decide, you might want to make a trip to the mortal world to tell their other parents. I'm doing everything I can though. I haven't sat down in over two hundred hours. I'm not as much help as some others, but I'm making the Argo ll's path a little easier for the others. That's all I had. I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts." Hermes said and took off after I nodded.

I made up my mind. I teleported to Athena's palace and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later the door opened and Athena was standing in the doorway. I must've had a weird look on my face or something because she said, "What is it now? It's Apollo isn't it? You know, I told him I didn't want a song written about me…" She said as she walked off towards Apollo's palace. I called after her and she stopped.

"Then what is it?" She asked mildly concerned.

"It's about Percy and Annabeth." I said. That was enough for her to stop in midstride and flash us to her palace, inside.

"What about them?" She more like demanded than asked. I told her what Hermes told me and she put a hand over her mouth.

"He said that we might what to inform Percy's mom and stepdad and Annabeth's family too." I said. "We should do it as soon as possible." Athena agreed and sighed.

"Well, let's go ahead." She looked up at a clock. It was three thirty-two. "It'd be lunch time in California. Let's go there first and have something to eat while we discuss things with Fredrick and his family." She said.

I nodded and we teleported to the Chase household. We caught them just as they were headed out the front door. Who I'm guessing is Fredrick stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Athena. We walked up to them and Annabeth's stepmom was asking Fredrick what was wrong.

"Athena? We were uh just you know getting ready to leave. Is something wrong? Is it about Annabeth?" He asked. He caught on pretty quick as to why Athena was here. "So who's this?" He asked when he saw me behind her. He looked a little jealous. I chuckled quietly until Athena stuck her elbow in my ribs.

"No this is Poseidon. Perseus Jackson's father. We would like to talk to your family about Annabeth. We thought it would be easier to over lunch. Is that where you're headed?" Athena asked. Fredrick was still a little in awe that he was in the presence of two powerful gods, but when he heard Annabeth's name, he started to look worried.

"Wait. What happened to Annabeth?" He asked concerned.

"Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus." Athena said. I don't think anyone else noticed it, but Athena's voice was a little shaky. I looked on at their expressions. The two boys didn't know what it meant to be in Tartarus, but the adults knew all too well.

"_What?!" _Annabeth's stepmom said. "Fredrick dear, let's talk over lunch okay. It seems like we have a lot to discuss."

We went to a restaurant and ate lunch. We talked about what happened to the best of our understanding. It would be an understatement if I said that they were worried for Annabeth and Percy. Apparently, they had met Percy once before, but they were mostly upset about Annabeth. We left with hugs and many promises that we would do everything in our power to help ensure their safety and make it out.

After we left, I realized we still had to tell Sally and Paul. I frowned at this. I knew that telling them was going to be worse than Annabeth's parents. Percy actually got along with his parents. I knew that Annabeth didn't really have the best support of being a Demigod from her family. We teleported to New York in front of the Empire State Building.

"Let's just take a cab there." I said. I looked over at Athena and she just nodded. She'd been pretty quiet when we were in California. "Hey." I nudged her with my shoulder playfully. "What's wrong Athena?" She looked over at me and sighed.

"That wasn't the man I fell in love with Poseidon. It didn't seem he cared very much." Athena said. Maybe it's different for women, but it seemed like he was pretty upset.

"Well, maybe he just has to get over the shock first and then he'll realize how bad it is." I said, but I don't think she bought it.

"Yeah, maybe." We took a cab to the apartment Sally lived in. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" It was Sally walking to the door. The door swung open and Sally was in the doorway. No sound was coming out so I just said, "Hello Sally." I waved hello to her.

"Hi Poseidon. Come in." She said to us. You could tell she didn't expect to see me today. "Paul, sweetie, we have company." She yelled into the hallway.

"I'll be right out." I heard Paul yell back. Sally turned back to us. "So, who is this lovely lady?"

"Oh right! This is Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She is the one who that city's named after uh, Athens." I finished feeling proud of myself for remembering that. I gave a thumbs up to Athena and she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, there must be a reason you're here. How about we all sit down and talk?" She said. "And it's nice to meet you Athena. Annabeth looks so much like you." I felt Athena wince at her daughter's name. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"They'll be okay." I whispered. Sally had already gone in the other room so she didn't hear me. For that I was relieved. Together we walked into the living room and sat down next to each other. Paul had come in and we explained who Athena was again and we got to the part I was dreading.

"We came here to talk about Percy and Annabeth, and where they've gone."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. And yes, this one's for Percy's parents. Also, I think that I'll write the reactions of the people on the Argo ll, but I'm not sure for after that so if you have a good idea, I could use it. I don't own anything.**

(Last time)

_Together we walked into the living room and sat down next to each other. Paul had come in and we explained who Athena was again and we got to the part I was dreading the most._

"_We came here to talk about Percy and Annabeth and where they've gone."_

Athena's POV

We had sat down and Poseidon tried his best to explain who I was.

"So if you hate each other then why would you work together?" Paul asked. I inwardly smiled at this.

"He's not so bad anymore." I said looking at Poseidon. He looked kind of uncomfortable, but that's the fun in teasing him, right?

"Okay, so what about Percy and Annabeth? What happened? Are they alright?" Sally asked. Sally seemed nice. The kind of mother everyone should have: A loving, protective at times, and caring mom.

Poseidon and I looked at each other and then I pointed at him. We had a silent conversation:

'_Hey, I had to tell Annabeth's family, you tell yours!'_

'_Fine! But next time we tell someone, you have to do it.' _

I just rolled my eyes at him and cleared my throat for him to go on. Poseidon adjusted himself and started, "Percy and Annabeth…fell into Tartartus."

Sally and Paul were silent for a long time. Poseidon and I walked over to them and they both held on for dear life. Poseidon was trying to calm down Sally and I held Paul's hand as he silently let a few tears go. I tried to get him to talk but he said that Percy meant everything to Sally and that with him in Tartarus, it wasn't really real.

"With everything he has been through, it's just like him to risk his life to save someone else." Sally managed out. I felt something in the pit of my stomach stir. I knew what it was. Pride. He risked his life to save my daughter. I wasn't sure I could trust him even if his fatal flaw was loyalty. He was sure he will die, and he would risk it all for my daughter.

'_If he makes this out alive, _I thought, _I would have to talk to father about a few things needed to be discussed.'_

Back to now, Sally and Paul had taken the news worse than I had expected. I didn't know Percy's relationship with his family was so strong. I didn't know that Poseidon acted like this either. That he'd be willing to comfort someone when they needed it. I thought it was a little strange that he'd cared so much about what I'd felt about this whole situation.

"Well," Sally said. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Percy's friend Nico is a child of Hades and he has the power to tell if they are still…alive. I would talk to him if I were you."

I agreed with Sally and promised we would do everything we could do. That we'd do everything we could even if it went against the rules.

We left after that and Poseidon teleported us up to Olympus. Poseidon has a palace up on Olympus even though he never uses it. It was built out of respect.

We were in front of his palace and Poseidon leaned against a pillar. I blew out his mouth, and turned his head towards me.

"What are we supposed to do now? How are to save them when the rules say not to interfere. The hardest thing to do is having to sit back and just watch."

To be honest, I had no clue which really made me angry because I hate not knowing stuff. I was thinking too hard that I didn't hear Poseidon talk to me.

"Athena." He waved his hand in front of my face. "Olympus to Athena. Are you there?"

I got refocused and looked into Poseidon's eyes. "Come inside." He whispered. I followed Poseidon into his palace and he sat me down on his sea blue couch. He eased down next to me and we sat there in a comfortable silence. He broke the silence with kind of a question.

"I think that whatever happens we should work together as a team more often. If it's okay with you." He kind of asked and kind of said. I haven't felt more confused. I didn't know if he was still meaning as friends either. That's what scared me the most though. I swallowed down my fear and confusion and said,

"I think that that would be alright." I said quietly. He smiled and it made me smile. We were a little too close. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, and I actually leaned into it! What was I doing?!

'This was going a little too far!' My logical side said.

'I deserve to have a break. Just let this happen.' My other side of my brain said. I gave in and before I knew it Poseidon was kissing me and I was actually enjoying it. He laid me down on the couch and got on top of me and his tongue licked my lips. I hesitated. I decided that I wouldn't let it go too far. I still have an oath that I have never broken. I wouldn't be taken advantage of if I didn't want it. Still, I was kissing Poseidon. A week ago, I would've laughed if I heard this. Now, it was so real, I didn't even care what my logical side says.

Everything was okay until Poseidon went south. I had felt his hand go up my leg. Then he did something no one has ever done. He touched me on my rear end! I slapped his hand away and he looked at me confused.

"What was that for?" He asked. I didn't answer. I didn't know what I was doing and I needed something to eat. I got up and ran to the door. I stopped with my hand on the door handle. My head was down and then I lifted it up. I looked at him. He looked confused and I just said,

"Poseidon. I can't give up my oath." I turned to look at him and he said, "I never said anything about your oath."

"I'm sorry. I just have to go." I said. I left and ran to my palace and took a shower. I figured that I would lie in bed to figure out everything. I turned off my lights and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this will probably be my last chapter for this story. Sorry but I thought that it would have a better turn out so I will still write different stories but not if they don't get a lot of reviews. I don't own anything.**

Athena POV

I woke up this morning to a knock on my door. I had a pretty good idea on who it was too. I put a shirt on. It was really hot last night so I didn't sleep in anything, but what was necessary. I slowly walked down the steps and when I got to my door, I was surprised to see it was Artemis and Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked like she was going to blow up and Artemis just looked pissed off. The bad thing was that I knew why too.

"Hey guys, you can come in." I said and headed towards the kitchen lazily. They knew I wasn't acted myself.

Aphrodite caught up with me and stood in front of me so I couldn't move. "Sooooo? What the hell happened last night? I felt something going on between you and Poseidon last night." Artemis came in from the other room and frowned at me. "Yeah, what happened last night Athena? Why don't you explain yourself?" Artemis asked.

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "You know what Artemis, I'm able to take care of myself, and if I wanted Poseidon to kiss me then I will let him kiss me. Besides, nothing else happened anyway. It wasn't like I was going to break my maiden vow just because I kissed the guy." I explained. Aphrodite squealed really loud.

"I think I have a name for you guys and you're going to loooove it!" Aphrodite said. I was too afraid to ask. I didn't have to. "It's called… Pothena! Oh my gods, oh my gods! That is so cute that I just heard it. Oh Artemis, don't you think it's adorable?" She asked Artemis.

"No," She snapped. "it's a very bad thing that you almost went too far last night, but to with Poseidon? I don't know if you're the one to forget stuff easily, but he is your _rival._"

Now I was starting to get mad. "Hey, you don't need to judge me okay. And why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't, but I don't want you to back out of your promise just because Poseidon was sweet with you. What if he broke your heart and you're left with no Poseidon and no vow?" Artemis questioned.

"Hey, don't interfere with her love life. That is my job." Aphrodite said. I rolled my eyes and pushed them out the kitchen and out the front door. I locked the door behind them and slid down to the floor. I left out a deep sigh. What was I to do now?

Well might as well start the day before it starts without me. I went outside and headed towards the throne room. I ran into Poseidon on my way there.

"Poseidon."

"Athena." He said. I sighed, _'Back to square one.' _I thought.

"Poseidon, don't be mad at me." I tried to talk to him as we still got closer to the throne room.

"Don't worry I'm not mad." He said still not looking at me. "I'm peachy."

"Poseidon, you're not peachy." I said. "Why can't we talk about it?" He finally stopped and turned to me.

"There is nothing more needed to be discussed about Athena." He said my name like he despised me. He probably did now.

"I'm sorry I got uncomfortable last night, but can you blame me?" I asked trying to keep my voice down.

"I don't know what to think Athena. First off, we're kissing and that's good and then suddenly you slapped me away because I touched your leg." I shook my head.

"Not just there, but you touched my butt!" I whispered. No need in saying it too loud.

"So what? No one has ever touched your butt before? It's not okay to touch your butt? What if things went further? Could I not touch you at all?" He was getting louder and louder so I teleported us inside my palace.

"I wouldn't have let things get further Poseidon. Remember that I still have a vow that I plan to keep and if I didn't, do you know how much trouble I would've been in?" I asked. He took a step closer to me and held on to my shoulders.

"I didn't say anything about your vow. I didn't say I wanted to take things further, and I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that. Do you know how much of an idiot I'd be if I wouldn't fight for you and just let you go? A big one. Athena, I don't want to make you more uncomfortable than you already are, but you are ten times as beautiful as anyone I had ever met, the smartest person I'll ever meet, the most caring mother, and I think I might love you. If you think that-" That's where I cut him off by kissing him. He was surprised though but he finally got over the shock and he kissed me back. This time it was softer than the first time where it was when we were both desperate.

He moved me to the couch but we never parted. I laid down and he got on top of me like last time. I don't exactly remember the next part. All I remember is that somehow we ended up in my bedroom and or clothes were already discarded and left behind in the living room. We jumped onto the bed and then he got to work.

I was a little uneasy at first but he was gentle enough. When he went down there it was like a massive pain and then it was like 'Boy, oh boy.'

I woke up the next morning and when I tried to move, I couldn't because Poseidon was snoring on top of me. I finally got out from under him a sharp pain shot through me centered around the area Poseidon liked a lot. I got to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself.

I got into the shower and the water was hot but it felt good. I stayed in there for a long time and then I got out. I combed and dried my hair and put on my bathrobe. I left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. I found Poseidon there drinking coffee. His hair was wet too so he must have used the spare bedroom's shower.

He passed me a cup of coffee and I took it. I didn't trust myself to sit down quiet yet because it still hurt a little bit. When Poseidon noticed why I was standing he just chuckled. I gave a look and he shut up.

"Well, that was an experience last night." He said. I resisted the urged to give him my PMS look.

"What kind of experience. Good?" I asked. He pretended to think about for a minute. I rolled my eyes and went to the living room and laid down on the couch. He came in and said,

"Soo, what are you doing tonight?"

I guess that answered my question.

**Okay so I kind of trailed off a little bit, but the main idea was for them to get together somehow and since I already had them tell the parents, I thought why not? This was the last chapter anyway so I'll keep it updated for a while but probably not if I don't get very much feedback. Anyway, I'll probably write some other kind of story soon so keep searching. I'm busy next week so the week after that… maybe? **


End file.
